rebel lov story
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: rainy day is teh new gurl in souf park. al da boiz r in lov wit her...but hoe wil se choos? oc x canon
1. Chapter 1

wel hai der. mah naem is rainy day. te oder day i movd to souf park wif mha mim an sissur,

"ok raney get da boxs"mah mom sed ."ok mop" ised back an gabbed a box carreng it insdie. on my wai into da hosu i sopped to lok at myslfe in da miror. i had lon botufil red hare dat wen don to mah nees. my flaless bloo eys wer covrd in eylener. i was weraing a gofick blak korsit an a rippd blac skrit. i had on botes dat wen up to mai thies. i put don teh bxo an jus lokd at ym sexy refeckten.

sudnly i herd "hay bich sop staren at ursel"

it was mah scissor sunny. "shush sunie" i tol her. "hep me mov dese boxs,

me n dunny movd da boxs to mayh rom. den my mam caem in. "tiem for bed rainy" se sed lovenly. se huggd me an fluffd my pillow. "godnite""godnit mam" i sde bak. tomorow i sarted scol...at souf park elimentry.


	2. Chapter 2

i woek up an got dersd. i put on a baggy blak jackit an a shor dark red miniskit. i had ripd up eggengs to. i put on spiky blak bots an went donsares to eet bekfest.

mah mom maed egg. "happ morneng" se tol me. "yeh hai mahm" i sed, i ate al mah fod an se sed "get i nda car kids. i wel driev u to skel."

me an mah ssier got in te car. mah mum pulld owt of da drivewa...aND HIT A KID!1111111

"omaigawd killd kenneh" a boy with a bloo hat sed.

"u basterds!11" a boy wit a gren hat sed.

"no im fien te kid sad. he got up an wockd bak ovr to his frends.

"sop worying abot keny u stupid jews" a rly rly fat kdi sed. tey wockd off...but i cound sop tinking abot te hot boi wit te gren hat...i new i h ad to get 2 no him an ge him 2 be mai boifrne,d.


	3. Chapter 3

we wockd into clas. te firs ting i notricd was al gore boiz wwer in mah clas!1 evan da one in da gern hat!1 i sat done rite nex to him. suny sat nex to a board loken boy wareng al bloo. "hai" i sed to teh boi in da gorn hat. "im raney day"

"o haio" he sed. "im kile beefoski"

he smidl at me an i smild bak an we sartd tocken,. he tol me aboat his litle brudor dike an his parens. i tole him abotu suny an mah mom. "wares ur dad" he assd. "wel he was a stanis" i begen. :an wen i was bron i had al sors of speshel powars (cas teh power fo saten!1 xD) an dat scard my pornents. so my dad becom a kriten an he wen awae"

kole had a teer on hsi fase frum my sad sory. sudnay his eys open rele wyd. "wtf ur ey" he yeld. "deyr poipul!1" my eys haf turnd purpl. tey chanj color wit mah mood. normly dey are safyre bloo. but purpel means...

"that jus oen of mty powes." i aspland reel kwik. "ok wat dose purp mean" he assd. "um um uh i liek TACSO!11111111111111" i sqeed. my suden randumnes made him sop. jsu den te teecher shoed up.

"ok we hav too new sudens. ders rainey day siteng nex to kyel wazowski."

te fat kid sartd laffen at me. "LMAO U SOND LIEK A HIPPY NAEM" he yeld. "yO SUPED JOO HIPPEY"

"cartmen sht up!1" te techer yeldl. te fat kdi sut up. so his naem was cartim...

"so yes dat is raney day sitten wif koil broski. an ter is her sissur suny daio siteng wif kregg tuckur." i relized te boy se was siting wi fwas name egg. justd en te resess bel raing. eeryoen got up ot go ouside.

jus den i was soppd by to girlz. oen of dem had balk haer an wor al potpourri colerd close. it ws te same puropel as mah eys. te secon hurl had curly blon hear an huge tittys. se lookd liek a BICH!1 "hey noo gurl...do u wana go soppin?" se assd. "ye on saturdai" the girl in nurple sed.

"ok i sed as i wen otusdie to fine lyke.


	4. Chapter 4

affer skol i got hom. "ohio" mah mom sed. "hao was skewl"

"it was kewl. i met som gurlz ho waned to take me sotping" i asspland. "oh dats nise" my mom sed. "ye an i met a boi naem kiel trotsky"

"an i mat a boy james keg tucket" suney sed walken into teh hows.

"cole" mah mem sed. "hy bunny, raney is guna go poppin wit som gurlz from da hood. u wana go with"

"no fuk dat" sinner sed. se fippd us of an wen upsares to tex creg.

mom sied. "wat si rong wit kids...":

late dat nite i wen to bed...tinkien abotu kyle.


	5. Chapter 5

giV ne revoows i wan revews plz

* * *

ok. so me n babay an winneh wen to da male. we wen shopin at hoester.

lok at dis cute skort" winnebago sed. "ogm ike" baby sed. "hay ranet y don u pik owt a skert"

"ok" i sed. den i tok dem to hawt topik. i pixd out a goffik rippd up shit.

"EWWW" babe sed. "ull lok liek a slut"

"no u guiz lok liek sltuz" i sed piken up som inbader zim joolry. wenny an gabe got rly mad. "ur suc a bich hoker" wendel yelld. "o shit" teh lady at da des sed. "u pissd of weny cheezburger...i hoep u can fite"

jsu den weny PUCHED Me! i gabbd som mlp anime stuf an hti her in teh face wit it. se passd out. tehn i asmakd baybay wif som goffik hi heedl botes. my werk ws doen. "omg u nokd de out" te lady at da sex sed. :dam strate" i sed rl prowde.

sudnay kyke adn stab wockd in! i kickd weny an babbus unconsenting bodys under a tabe;. "o hi guiz" i ased rl cole. "hay renay i herd u nockd out weny an baboon" kyel sed. "o ye" i sd. "it was no big dele"

"ye it was" stab sed. "iv ben tring to brake up wif windy. ses such a bich. but nao u got red of her!"

"o col" i sed. ":yeh an beebee had a crus on me...u set me free" mile sed. "itw as nufin" i giggld.

ten...kyle kISED ME!1111111111


	6. Chapter 6

i prackely floted hoem.

"ghay gurl" mah mim sd. "u lok happeh...liek a rum wiffout a ruf"

"o ye" i sed assentminely. "i hav a boifran"

"RLY" mam sed "was his nawem"

"kale booboski" i asspland. "oh ye the lil jooish boi wif a bichy mom...hes ok" se sed. "o btw somen lef u a gif! its o uer bed."

i ran upsares. mayby it was form kyel!1 assitely i ran uopsares. i got ito my bedoom upsares an loks at teh bed. thedr was a lil blak box wif my nam riten on it. i opend it...but it wasn grom kyle, or from anyoen else in da clas. it was form...

dAVE!


	7. Chapter 7

wel let meh assplaen. dabe strider was mah ex boifren hoo was a posur. i shibbered...ma posur ex was owt to get meh.

jus den someon wockd in! lucklty it was onley kenneh. "o hai ken" i sed/ "ho" he sed bakc. "wats dat box" he assd. "o wel mah posir ex boifren is stocken me: i aqslpad. kenken gassd/ "omg i gota tel kyel"

"wat wil kyel do" i assd hoplessly. "dabe stripper mite hurt him"

keneh sok his hed. "no hel be fien. kyal is BADAS...he beet up cartmen!111"

"omg i sed. wel tanks kennybu her?"

"KLEtol me to gib u dis" he sde. den he wockd owt afur hanen me a gift. i opdnd it an ther was an asspensive blak dimon rign. "will u b my gifrien" da ring sed.

I GASSPD!112


	8. Chapter 8

i new i had to chus betwen dyke stripper and coil wazowski. save was so dak an emo!1 i luvd him much. but kail was nise to meh./... an rly cut. so i pickd kyel;.

"ha kyle is sed wen i sqw him as skool.

"ohaio" he sed bak. ten he kksid me cos he is mah boifren noe. jus den someon saw me...an ran towrd meh!

"hAY BAEB" tey yeld. "ho dat" kale assd. hs gren eys were narrod wif furie.

"its meh...her bf cave diver!11 dabe yedl. TEN HE KSID MEh!


	9. Chapter 9

jus den kyel punchd dabber. but dabe dogd it!

"haha" hje sed..."re powrs of GOFF sabe me..."

cave jumpd into da are. i gassd as he hit kyel wif a goffic blass!11 (lol hamstake...xD)

i jumped into da dissance!1

i floo up useng mah own gof pos. "raney" klye sed looking much suprise. "wat" i assd. "oh ya i forgot to say. i hav gof powers an i can kik som ass. im moar powrful tan anyueon else!11"

den i hat dave wif mah own optic (i meen goffik) bass!11 he fel on te flor an was dyed.

"raieny"... kyle sed..."your...your...your a..."

* * *

OHHHH wat wil mile say?/ wil he stil lvo rainey or thnk ses a freek? wate for chapper 10 to seeee


	10. Chapter 10

i closd mah eys...but kYWEL WAS HAPP! he said "ur amazen. i lov u gurl

"Ten we kissd. it was reel romanic. afurwerd m,e n kal wen otu to a gof resreant. it was vary god. afer dinenr we hug out at ma hos.

"raney ur da best firlfren" se sed. "ikr" i sed bak.

we lokd up at da sars...an i new it was men to be.


End file.
